


Closet Fiasko

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward situations, M/M, McCoy Sass, Rule Breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim decides to have some fun with Leonard during an important dinner.





	

This was not how Leonard was expecting to spend the valedictory dinner. 

Well... OK, that was only half true. He absolutely expected to spend the damned dinner hiding away from everyone else except Jim (and maybe Nyota. She didn't seem to mind playing 'hide the doctor from people'). A part of him also expected Jim to be as flirty as possible throughout the whole night, considering they hadn't had any alone time since Nero's attack. 

What he didn't expect, however, was to have Jim grab him by the front of his dress uniform and drag him out into a hallway and to the nearest storage closet he could find. That was a little surprising, even for Jim. 

"Jim," he fought with the other man's hands, attempting to stop them in their goal to separate him from his dress uniform, "This is breaking at least 10 different rules."

"Yeah, because you know how much I love rules." If Leonard didn't know better, he'd say Jim was learning how to sass from him. Unfortunately, the little shit had always been good at that aspect of conversation. It was part of the reason Leonard enjoyed their conversations so much, even if he was the undefeated Sass Champion (as announced by Jim after Leonard had out-sassed Spock).

"You should like them enough not to..." All words were lost when Jim leaned forward and attached his mouth to Leonard's neck. How was he supposed to argue against something so amazing?

"You were saying, Doctor?" He could hear the smirk in Jim's voice, but at that moment it didn't matter. All he was concerned with was ensuring Jim kept his mouth at work. 

He brought his left hand up, using the right to support himself against the wall, and buried his fingers in short blond strands of hair. It didn't take much to convince Jim that his mouth was more useful when it was sucking a bruise on Leonard’sneck. 

After that, everything became a blur. Leonard couldn't recall when exactly Jim had undone his dress uniform and shoved it to the ground. He only recalled whimpering when Jim's assault on Leonard's neck had been abandoned in favour of him sliding to his knees and unbuttoning Leonard's pants, letting them pool around his ankles. 

What he did know, unfortunately, was the all too familiar sound of someone opening the door.

He screwed his eyes shut, terrified that an Admiral was now standing at the door looking at Leonard with his back pressed against the wall in nothing but his boxers, his entire uniform puddled on the floor and Jim on his knees in front of him. The worst part was that Leonard knew Jim was smiling. It didn't matter who was at the door, that bastard had the biggest grin ever plastered on his face and Leonard couldn't do anything about it.

"Captain." Oh god, it was worse. That calm and calculating voice belonged to only one person and Leonard really didn't want to think about that fact that he was over half-naked in front of the Vulcan. "I do believe you are in violation of at least five Starfleet regulations right now. Six if you include Doctor McCoy's non starfleet issue underwear. I am sure teddy bears are not an acceptable replacement for the standard grey boxers."

Leonard didn't know whether to snap back at Spock for the underwear comment or to keep his eyes shut and hope Spock went away before anyone else wandered past.

Unfortunately, as seemed to be the new norm, he couldn't resist option one.

"Sorry, I forgot that cute boxers were lethal to Vulcans. Your eyes must be burning." Below him, Leonard heard the familiar and much more relaxing sound of Jim laughing behind his hand.

"I do not believe..." Spock was about to respond, stopping only when Jim help up a hand. It took the captain a moment to compose himself again, but when he did he simply looked up at Spock and smiled brightly.

"We'll be back out to meet and greet whoever wants to see us soon. If anyone asks, we're just talking." Leonard rolled his eyes at the sound of that. Talking, sure. Jim was definitely about to whisper sweet nothings to his dick. 

"You wish me to lie, Captain?" questioned Spock, an eyebrow arching up toward his hairline while Leonard shifted in his spot uncomfortably. 

"I just think it's better for everyone if no one else sees this." Jim explained. "I don't think Doctor McCoy could handle it, and none of us want him to lose his temper at such an important event with so many big brass here."

"I'm about to lose my temper if that damned door doesn't close soon." Leonard grumbled under his breath.

"See?" Jim smiled. "It's better if no one else comes searching for us. If they ask, just tell them we'll be back soon. It’s not a lie that way."

A silence fell over the room, and Leonard could practically hear Spock’s gears grinding inside his head as he thought about it.

"That seems an agreeable compromise," declared Spock, grabbing a tricorder from the shelf. Obviously he had a goal in mind when he opened the door that didn't include finding his Captain and CMO in a compromising position. "Oh, and Captain?  The next time you choose to do something like this, I would suggest a room with a lock."

Spock turned his back to them and closed the door before walking off.

Leonard waited a moment before prying his eyes open, terrified Spock would still be standing there judging him when he finally looked. What he saw instead was Jim, who was beaming up at him with the dorkiest smile he had ever seen.

"Well, good riddance," grumbled Leonard, his back finally relaxing against the wall.

"And here I thought you and Spock were starting to become friends," joked Jim, wincing a little when Leonard reached down. Instead of getting a smack to the back of the head, however, Jim felt Leonard laying his hand in his hair and tangling his fingers into the short blond strands. 

"I may like him, but that doesn't mean I want him to see me naked," Leonard explained, giving Jim's hair a playful tug. "Now, I believe we were doing some... talking…?"

Jim's smile grew impossibly wider at the sound of that, and it didn't take him long to separate Leonard from his teddy bear boxers and get to work. 


End file.
